


Begging for Breakfast

by ebonysblues



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Naked Derek, Needy Stiles Stilinski, Slightly Smutty, derek is naked throughout all of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonysblues/pseuds/ebonysblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes Derek up just so he can make him breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Begging for breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763428) by [Nevada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada/pseuds/Nevada)



> Have fun reading this. It's a request from a friend who wanted 'Sterek and fluff'. I mean, I tried. Sort of ended up more on the smutty side.

Derek woke up to find Stiles jumping on the bed, yelling, "Wake up! Derek! God damn it, wake up!" 

Derek groaned, trying to slide the pillow over his ear so he could go back to sleep. Stiles refused to let him, using the sleep deprivation of the werewolf to his advantage, he grabbed the pillow out of Derek's hands and threw it on the ground. "Der! Don't you want to make me some breakfast? I know you do, so get up!" Stiles whined into Derek's ear, pulling the blankets off of him. He tugged on Derek's arms, pointlessly trying to get the man's strong build off of the bed. "Derek, make me some breakfast." Stiles commanded.

The man huffed in reply, pushing Stiles' hands away. He resolved to rise from the bed, swung his legs over the edge and sighed. "What do you want me to make you?"

Stiles' eyes lit up and his mouth formed the shape of an 'o'. His lips then turned up into a grin, feeling ecstatic that Derek gave in. Stiles mulled over the decisions aloud, and quite loudly at that, "Pancakes! No, no, wait. Waffles! Wait, how about-"

Derek laughed, lifting himself up from the bed to head into the kitchen. "What if I chose for you?" The man asked, standing in the middle of the doorway, waiting for Stiles to follow him. He watched as Stiles stood up, wearing nothing but Derek's Henley and a pair of flannel boxers. 

Derek grinned at the sight of his boyfriend walking toward him, half naked. 'I am never going to get used to this.' He thinks.

Derek noticed Stiles begin to smell of arousal. He looked down to himself, realizing he completely lacked clothes. He smirked, stating, "After breakfast, Stiles."

The man turns away from his boyfriend, heading into the kitchen. Stiles followed, not hesitating to look at Derek's ass as he does.

Derek gathered materials and ingredients, getting started on making breakfast. Meanwhile, Stiles takes a seat at the kitchen table, where he has a perfect view of Derek's ass.

Stiles bites at his lip, thinking of all the times he's gotten Derek to cum by only using his tongue. He knows Derek can smell his arousal yet does nothing to stop his thoughts. 

Stiles can hear Derek mutter from the kitchen, "Fucker wakes me up even though I've only slept four hours because last night he decides he wants me to fuck him. So I do. Repeatedly, until finally we fell asleep. Only for him to wake me up so that I could make him breakfast. And then when I begin to make it for him, he only thinks about sex."

"You know I can hear you, right?" Stiles asked. 

"That was the point." Derek responded, cracking some eggs open.

Stiles sighed, glaring at Derek as he continued to cook breakfast. "Are you finished yet?" Stiles asked, growing impatient.

Derek shook his head, saying, "No, but I'll be done soon." 

"It smells so good, Derek. Hurry up, so I can eat." Stiles whined, resting his head on the table and drumming his fingers on the table. 

"Be patient, Stiles. You've just got to wait." Derek replied, placing Stiles' breakfast on a plate and his own on a separate one. The man picked up the plates, walked to the table and sets Stiles' dish in front of him.

Stiles snapped his head up the second the sweet cinnamon aroma hit his senses. The young man's mouth watered at the sight of the delicious food laid out on the table. 

Several pieces of french toast lathered in butter and the sticky amazingness also known as syrup. Adjacent to that were slices of bacon; dark, thin, curvy slices of meat that make the taste buds explode. Beside that was a pile of scrambled eggs.

'This is perfect.' Stiles thinks. He's just about to say so when he looks at Derek who is now placing a cup of milk beside the plate. The words get stuck in his throat. Stiles is caught up in gazing admirably at Derek. His eyes travel the length of Derek's nude body. 'Not as perfect as you are.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
